Afterschool Detention (Chizuru TachibanaxYuuki Asaba)
by C.J Todd
Summary: Chizuru usually gets mistaken for a delinquent due to his hair and this time both he and Yuuki end up in trouble. In Detention. Alone. Together...


First try at this type of thing...

* * *

Chizuru Tachibana and Yuuki Asasba were in afterschool detention. All thanks to Chizuru. Yuuki never said anything that would cause him to get into any trouble but he ended up having to stay afterschool due to making the stupid decision to help Chizuru. Chizuru had gotten mistaken for a delinquent again because of his blonde hair and Yuuki had nonchalantly stepped in. A teacher just so happened to walk by. The delinquent who had picked a fight with them ran, but Chizuru and Yuuki were caught. Yuuki didn't seem to mind and kept reading his manga in detention, but Chizuru was bored.

"Yukki!" he shouted, "Yukki Yukki Yukki!" Yuki glanced up from his manga and Chizuru was glaring at him. "Yukki I'm bored!" Yuuki decided to ignore Chizuru's shouts. The supervisor had left and he wouldn't be back to let the boys go home for another two hours. Yuuki's eyes scanned his manga and he practically heard all the sound effects as he read; he was totally immersed. Then suddenly his manga was yanked from his grasp by an irritated half German. "Yukki you're ignoring me!" Yuuki sighed; he would never get to read his manga at this rate. Yuuki said, "I'm reading…if you want you can read it too."

Chizuru blinked then he grinned "Okay Yukki!" He pulled his chair right next to Yuuki's and started to read. "This is Dragon ball right?" Yuuki nodded as he read. Chizuru's eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "I used to watch that as a kid!" He started to sing in German, "Mysteries Überfluss aus einem tiefen Energie!"

Yuuki told him, "That's Dragon ball Z Kai…Dragon Soul." Chizuru went to reading quietly and Yuuki tried to continue reading, but he found he couldn't concentrate. It was hard to read about Goku attempting to fight Bulma's car when he was thigh to thigh with Chizuru. He had first met him when they were just little boys, and they couldn't even understand each other. Though they still played and tried to communicate even though one spoke Japanese while the other spoke a different tongue. Yuki was puzzled by this foreign blonde boy, whom he later learned spoke German. Even now as they were practically men Chizuru still puzzled Yuuki with his good heart and energy.

Yuuki was quickly pulled from his thoughts when Chizuru asked, "Yukki what's up?" Chizuru had noticed that Yuuki had been staring at him. Chizuru's bright blue eyes seemed to twinkle and his thigh wasn't getting any farther away from Yuuki's; it seemed to be closer as Chizuru leaned close to Yuuki. Yuuki just couldn't take it! He grasped Chizuru and pulled him closer; gently kissing his lips. Chizuru was shocked; they were kissing! Chizuru found that he did not mind he and he was stunned to find that he found it quite enjoyable. He pulled away, blushing, he put his hand on his mouth and whispered, "Yukki…" Yuuki's usual apathetic expression softened and he said semi-sweetly, "Shut up." Then he removed Chizuru's hand and this time he roughly crashed his lips into Chizuru's. Chizuru responded to Yuuki's passionate kiss and opened his mouth when Yuuki bit his lip. They're tongues danced; exploring the other's mouth and Yuuki won dominance over Chizuru. Chizuru moaned deep in his throat as Yuuki's tongue grazed the expansive cavity of his mouth. Yuuki pulled Chizuru into his lap and continued to kiss him as Chizuru ran his hands through his hair. Chizuru felt a strange sensation occur. His whole body felt hot and he noticed a weird hardness making itself aware in his pants. His legs were straddling Yuuki's hips and he grinded hard into Yuuki. Yuuki's eyes fluttered as he groaned and he moved his lips to Chizuru's neck. Yuuki kissed and nipped at Chizuru's collarbone while Chizuru mewled like a cat to Yuuki's touch. Chizuru was naturally impatient and he urgently started to tug at Yuuki's shirt. Yuuki unwillingly tore himself from attacking Chizuru's neck and whisked his shirt over his head; making contact with Chizuru's lips before his shirt even hit the ground. Chizuru tilted his head and in response Yuuki's tongue darted into Chizuru's mouth once more as Chizuru's hands explored Yuuki's firm chest. Yuuki was the type of guy to get what he wanted when he wanted it.

His hand sneakily crept from Chizuru's waist to rest on his thigh. The smooth creamy skin underneath the rough pants of their school uniform that had instigated Yuuki's urges, not as if Chizuru himself did not tempt Yuuki without him realizing it to the extent where Yuuki could devour him however and whenever he choose to do so. His hand slithered upwards toward Chizuru's zipper and he tugged at Chizuru's pants waistline seductively. Chizuru's face burned red with the realization that Yuuki's hand was so close to his crotch. Yuuki wasted no time unbuttoning Chizuru's pants and pulling down his zipper before reaching down into his boxers. Chizuru gasped at the sudden feel of Yuuki's long slender fingers gently massaging his cock he said, "Y-Yukki Mmmmnn Oh Ah! Please…more." Yuuki found himself growing harder hearing Chizuru's pleas. It was incredible the feelings and sensations the two boys were experiencing and nothing could ruin it.

The door to the detention room started to open and a monotone voice said, "Yuuki, Chizuru we came to rescue you." A slightly angry voice exclaimed, "I'm the student council president we shouldn't break them out of detention!" A soft spoken voice replied, "Calm down Kaname-kun." The three voices appear in the door way and are welcomed to a very unexplainable sight. Chizuru Tachibana is sitting in Yuuki Asaba's lap looking quite disheveled with many small bruises due to Yuuki's sucking and biting on his neck and collarbone, his pants half undone with a suspicious hand stuck into his pants, and legs wrapped around Yuuki's waist of which lap he is seated with a notable erection. His partner is not any less disheveled with his hair tousled, hands of which aren't his pressed up against his chest, and his shirt lay forgotten across the room leaving him half naked.

Chizuru was at first frozen then his face turned redder then it had before and he stammered, "Yutan…Kanamecchi…Shun-chan!" Shun-chan blushed furiously and bowed low, "WE-WE'RE S-SORRY FOR INTERUPTING! Kaname was no less flushed then Shun and he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!" Both Yuuta and Yuuki were unphased by this. Yuuta whistled as if an attractive woman had passed by and he said, "It appears my otouto has beaten me in the process of becoming a man." Kaname shouted, "We-we were going to get you guys out of here but it seems like you're busy at the moment!" He stomped away irritated at find his friends in such a situation dragging the flustered Shun with him. Yuuta said, "You should hurry up before the supervisor comes back." A smirk made its way to Yuuki's lips and he said as he looked at the embarrassed but still aroused Chizuru, "Don't worry…it won't take long." Yuuki's older brother left and Yuuki nuzzled his head into the crook of Chizuru's neck he mumbled, "I love you." Almost to the extent where it could not be heard, but Chizuru head it and returned it, "Ich liebe dich."


End file.
